This application claims the priority of Korean Patent Application No. 2003-2956, filed on 16 Jan. 2003, in the Korean Intellectual Property Office, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein in its entirety by reference.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a digital camera and a method of controlling the digital camera, and more particularly, to a digital camera and a method of controlling the digital camera to display an enlarged part of a captured image on a screen so that a user can determine the sharpness of the image.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a conventional digital camera, the sharpness of a captured image is determined by displaying the image on a display device such as a liquid crystal display (LCD) panel and allowing a user to determine the sharpness of the image by viewing the display image.
However, according to this conventional method of determining sharpness of an image in a digital camera, a relatively large image may be displayed on a display device such as an LCD panel having a relatively small size. Thus, it can be difficult to determine the sharpness of the image.
Another method of determining the sharpness of an image involves enlarging each image by changing a camera mode to a playback mode after an image is captured in a digital camera. However, since an additional user manipulation is needed after the image is captured, it is inconvenient for a user to determine the sharpness of the image.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,463,163 discloses a system and method for face detection using candidate image region selection, in which an input image is pre-filtered by utilizing a candidate selector to select candidate regions of the input image that potentially contains a picture of a human face. U.S. Pat. No. 5,835,616 discloses an image processing method for detecting human figures in a digital image, in which a human face is automatically detected from a digital image using templates. However, the teaching of these patents does not include a method of controlling a digital camera to determine sharpness of an image as revealed in the present invention.